Tanya na vila oculta das cachoeiras
by Vhcsatan
Summary: Uma versão do que teria acontecido se Youjo Senki tivesse acontecido no mundo de Naruto. Veja como surge a lenda de Tanya Horiuchi a ninja da cachoeira oculta.
1. Chapter 1

capítulo 1

Em uma selva densa, no país das cachoeiras, um grupo de ninjas corria entre as árvores, perseguindo três pequenos alvos.

Tanya Horiuchi

'Droga! Nós éramos apenas um grupo de genis recém saídos da academia. Não deveríamos estar sendo caçados por ninjas inimigos!' Eu gritava em minha mente.

Correndo entre as árvores mal consegui me esquivar dos ataques de nossos perseguidores. Se não pensasse em algo rápido iríamos todos morrer!

Serrando os dentes eu juntei toda minha determinação e coloquei em prática o único plano que tinha.

"Sigam em frente! Alertem a guarnição na cidade! Eu vou segura-los aqui!" Eu gritei enquanto me preparava para o combate.

Ironicamente meus companheiros me deram um único olhar antes de continuarem sua fuga.

'Malditos sejam essa situação de merda, malditos sejam esses companheiros incompetentes e maldita seja  
existência X!'

Seis anos atrás, eu reencarnei neste mundo. Filha órfã de um ninja da vila oculta da cachoeira morto em combate e uma mãe que morreu após o parto.

Minhas chances de sobreviver nesse novo mundo, onde a sociedade ainda estava presa no feudalismo e as nações estavam continuamente em guerra, não eram otimistas.

Entretanto as pessoas desta dimensão contavam com uma força misteriosa conhecida como chakra. Mas apenas uma pequena parcela das pessoas conseguia usá-lo e esses eram os chamados ninjas.

Como recurso valioso e escasso, qualquer criança da vila que possuísse potencial para usar o chakra, era convocada para servir a vila e o país como um ninja.

Eu tinha quatro anos, quando os shinobis vieram ao orfanato em busca de recrutas. Aparentemente, graças a intervenção do diabo, eu nasci com uma quantidade absurda de chakra e fui imediatamente enviada para a academia.

Durante meus dois anos de treinamento na academia, tive acesso, não só ao treinamento militar, mas a informações sobre a história e situação deste novo mundo.

Nesse continente existi cinco grandes nações, países que ao longo da história se enfrentaram em guerras sangrentas. Entre duas dessas nações, esta o país das cachoeiras. Um país que sobrevivia graças ao equilíbrio militar entre o país do fogo e o país terra.

Infelizmente a vila oculta da folha vinha sofrendo duros golpes em sua força militar, primeiro o desastre da raposa de nove caudas e depois o massacre do clã Uchira. 

Para manter o equilíbrio do poder, o país do fogo e das cachoeiras firmou uma aliança para se defender do país da terra. Ironicamente foi essa aliança pela paz que me levou para minha primeira batalha de vida ou morte como uma ninja.

_

Após me formar com louvor na academia ninja, aos seis anos, eu estaria sendo enviada para uma equipe com outros dois genin e um capitão de nível jonin.

Equipe 4

Capitão Yoji Ueda, Jonin.

Tanya Horiuchi, genin.  
Takayuki Sugo, genin.  
Go Inoue, genin.

Nossas primeiras missões não foram problema, caça ao javali, ajudar na colheita, coleta de madeira, etc. Missões simples para desenvolver nosso trabalho de equipe e nos acostumamos com as habilidade uns dos outros.

Essa era para ser apenas outra dessas missões, uma simples busca e coleta de ervas no norte do país.

"Está será uma missão rápida. Chegaremos na floresta em três horas e colheremos as ervas, se não houver problemas voltaremos a vila ao anoitecer." Yoji-sensei explicou a missão.

Tinha sido uma viagem simples, mas tudo começou a dar errado quando nos aproximamos do nosso objetivo.

Estamos avançando pelas árvores quando fomos emboscados. Várias kunais e shurikens dispararam em nossa direção através das árvores.

Yoji-sensei imediatamente ativou sua técnica barreira de água, nos salvando de sermos atingidos e arremessando suas próprias kunais em direção a nossos oponentes, junto com papéis bombas.

Infelizmente, nossos inimigos também eram habilidosos e conseguiram escapar da explosão. Com um rápido olhar, pude contar seis oponentes tentando nos cercar.

"Recuem! Eu vou segura-los!" Yoji-sensei gritou enquanto sacava sua espada.

Nossa situação era ruim, estávamos em menor número e lutando contra oponentes desconhecidos. Nossa melhor chance de sobrevivência era voltar a vila e pedir reforços, enquanto Yoji-sensei ganhava tempo.

Nós disparamos a toda velocidade em direção a vila, com o som de uma intensa batalha atrás de nós. Enquanto corríamos olhei para meus colegas de equipe.

Takayuki e Go pareciam aterrorizados com nossa situação e corriam com todas as suas forças. Isso não foi um problema até a metade do caminho, quando nossos oponentes surgiram atrás de nós.

Eu serrei meus dentes e calculei minhas opções. Tínhamos quatro inimigos atrás de nós se aproximando rápido, a vila estava a pelo menos meia hora de distância, eles nos alcançariam antes de conseguíssemos ajuda.

Só nos restava lutar, mas eu podia ver que meus colegas de equipe só pensavam em fugir. Isso me deixava apenas uma escolha, lutar sozinha contra meus adversários.

Tudo que podia pensar agora era 'Mas que situação de merda!' antes de gritar para meus companheiros seguirem em frente.

Jogando algumas pílulas de comida na boca, controlei meu chakra para aumentar minha velocidade ao máximo, enquanto arremessava bombas de fumaça em meus oponentes.

Usando o chakra nos pés, mudei subitamente minha direção indo a toda velocidade contra o inimigo. Assim que o primeiro deles saiu da nuvem de fumaça foi pego de surpresa com minha espada cortando seu pescoço.

Imediatamente eu mergulhei na fumaça escapando dos ataques dos três restantes. O primeiro tinha sido pego de surpresa, agora que um deles havia sido morto, não seria tão fácil.

Antes que a fumaça pudesse se dissipar completamente o segundo oponente disparou em minha direção e esfaqueou com sua kunai. Essa era minha chance, enquanto ele estava distraído com meu clone, eu o ataquei por trás.

Mas essa era uma armadilha do inimigo, seus companheiros me atacaram pelas costas me acertado várias shurikens. Imediatamente recuei, mas não antes de arremessar minha espada, cravando-a em seu ombro esquerdo.

Era tudo que precisava, com um selo de mão, pude ouvir minha espada explodindo junto com o doce som de gritos de agonia.

Era hora de finalizar essa luta, forçando mais chakra pelo meu corpo, disparei em direção ao terceiro com uma de minhas kunais. Mas antes que pudesse acertá-lo a ponta de uma espada surgiu atravessando meu peito.

O quarto oponente estava atrás de mim, me perfurando com sua espada, mas ele não escaparia em pune. Antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer outra coisa, meu corpo explodiu, enviando pedaços de carne e ossos para todos os lados.

O último sobrevivente olhou para a situação ao redor, dois de seus companheiros estavam mortos, um estava gravemente ferido, o inimigo tinha se suicidado, espalhado suas entranhas por toda parte e reforços inimigos poderiam chegar a qualquer momento.

Avaliando suas opções ele agiu como eu tinha calculado, matou seu companheiro moribundo e depois fugiu do local.

Obviamente eu não tinha morrido, o corpo que explodiu era do oponente que eu tinha decapitado, com uma técnica de substituição e recheado de papéis bomba. Nesse momento eu era um corpo sem cabeça no chão dá floresta.

Fiquei deitada no chão sangrando, enquanto mantinha a técnica de transformação, por mais cinco minutos antes de finalmente achar seguro.

Meu corpo agora cobrava o preço dessa luta, todos os meus músculos latejavam, meus ferimentos sangravam e minha rede de chakra fazia meu corpo queimar com se estivessem em brasas.

Quando os reforços finalmente chegaram eu já estava quase perdendo a consciência e tudo que consegui fazer era manter meus olhos abertos.

Três dias depois eu acordei em um leito do centro médico da vila oculta das cachoeiras. Meus colegas de equipe me informaram sobre a morte do

Yoji-sensei e agradeceram por salvar suas vidas.

Sinceramente o único motivo de ter lhes enviando na frente foi para quando eu forjasse minha morte meus inimigos não tivessem tempo de investigar os corpos de seus companheiros.

Kazuhiko Inoue

Eu sou Kazuhiko Inoue, um integrante da Anbu da vila oculta da cachoeira. Atualmente um dos responsáveis pela revisão dos relatórios das missões.

Nesse momento eu olhava para o relatório da equipe 4, mais especificamente o da Tanya Horiuchi. Em uma situação desesperadora onde seu capitão tinha sido morto, ela não só se sacrificou pela sua equipe ficando para lutar, conseguiu matar três de seus oponentes, como também conseguiu sair com vida.

Mesmo feridos de sua primeira luta, seus oponentes deveriam estar no mínimo no nível de chunins experientes, senão jonins.  
Se alguém tão habilidoso tivesse o treinamento correto seria mais do que bem vinda na Anbu.

Sim! Essa não era uma idéia ruim e talvez eu conhecesse a pessoa certa para o serviço. Um diamante bruto a ser lapidado, mal posso esperar para ver os resultados!


	2. Chapter 2

Tanya ninja 2

Eu levei dois meses para me recuperar de todos os meus ferimentos. Quando finalmente sai do hospital, o que me aguardava eram notícias perturbadoras.

"Felicitações, você foi aceita no centro de treinamento avançado!" O ninja responsável pela administração me parabenizava com um enorme que eu podia fazer era dar um sorriso tenso em troca.

Ao longo da história da vila, sempre ouve um problema, tínhamos um número limitado de ninjas em comparação com as cinco grandes nações.

Para superar o problema de quantidade a vila investiu na qualidade de seus ninjas, assim surgiu o centro de treinamento avançado, onde os melhores e mais qualificados ninjas eram treinados.

Infelizmente, ser o melhor e mais qualificado entre os ninjas, também significava ir nas piores e mais perigosas missões.

Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer além de estufar meu peito com falso orgulho e serrar meus dentes em um sorriso.

"Obrigada senhor, farei o meu melhor por nossa vila e nosso país!"

No dia seguinte eu estava no campo de treinamento com meu mais novo professor Jurota Kosugi, um ninja nível jonin responsável pelo meu treinamento.

Jurota Kosugi

Atualmente eu olhava para minha mais nova aprendiz, Tanya Horiuchi. Uma pequena garotinha loira que mal alcançava minha cintura, mas seu olhar não demonstrava qualquer inocência ou infantilidade de alguém da sua idade.

Segundo sua ficha ela tinha saltado algumas séries e se formou na academia entre os melhores alunos aos seis anos. Juntou-se a sua equipe e completou sete missões de nível D antes do incidente.

Segundo o relatório de sua última missão, em uma situação desesperadora onde seu professor havia sido morto, ela manteve seu alto controle e lutou contra quatro ninjas inimigos sozinha.

Mesmo assim, se eu tivesse que tela sobre minha tutela teria que descobrir do que ela era realmente capaz.

"Faremos um treinamento para ver o nível de suas habilidades." Eu disse enquanto criava alguns clones de água.

"Sim, senhor!" Ela respondeu de forma firme e determinada.

Dez dos meus clones contra uma genin novata, estava na hora de ver do que essa garota era feita.

Assim que a luta começou pude perceber como ela conseguiu sobreviver a sua luta. Enviado grandes quantidades de chakra através de seu corpo, junto com um controle delicado, ela aumentava tanto sua velocidade como sua força ao limite.

Ainda assim, eu poderia ver algumas falhas nessa técnica, um consumo intenso e continuo de chakra. Ela provavelmente não poderá manter esse ritmo por muito tempo, mesmo eu não suportaria por mais de alguns minutos.

Quando ela acabou de destruir meus clones, eu não podia deixar de me animar. Com o treinamento adequado não seria surpreendente essa garota se tornar uma poderosa jonin em um futuro não tão distante.

Com esse pensamento, comecei o treinamento da garota que traria grandeza a nossa vila e terror no terror de seus inimigos.

Tanya Horiuchi

Uma das vantagens de se estar sobre a tutela de um jonin é ter acesso a várias técnicas que um genin sem clã jamais poderia conseguir. Assim como o papel de chakra que ele havia me fornecido e que revelou minha afinidade natural com a água e o vento.

Meu treinamento com Jurota-sensei visou desenvolver meu próprio estilo de luta, enquanto desenvolvia técnicas utilizando as naturezas do meu chakra.

Também havia os treinamentos de sobrevivência, onde eu era enviada para missões de caça e extermínio de bandidos, proteção e transporte de itens, entre outras.

Depois de vários meses de treinamento eu havia desenvolvido um estilo de luta próprio. Criando armas através de técnicas de água especializadas da aldeia e incrementando-as com chakra de vento, eu criei técnica poderosa voltadas para o assassinato.


End file.
